La maladie d'amour
by Daelyaa
Summary: Bon, ben ça c'est le three-shot avec 'Dernière chance', 'Dernière danse' et l'autre OS que vous n'avez pas encore lu. Mais pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu; Hermione est malade, très malade, elle est même sûre de mourir, et elle vous raconte ça avec Drago, tout en chantant. Three-shot/Dramione/Song Fic/ Terminé
1. Dernière chance

Bonjour, bonjour

Voilà le petit three-shot dont j'avais parlé, il est arrivéééé

 _Chanson : Dernière chance Léa Castel feat Soprano_

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Dernière chance

…

 _POV Hermione_

…

On ne vivait pas trop mal, on était bien, je peux même dire qu'on était heureux toi et moi. La guerre était finie, on s'aimait, on était jeunes, on avait une vie stable, un travail, on voulait même un mini-nous, même si notre passé ensemble était chaotique ; et bien oui, au début j'étais la Sang de Bourbe, devenue SdB quand toi et tes amis n'aviez même pas le courage de m'insulter en entier, et toi, t'étais la fouine.

Bon, notre vie présente n'est pas terrible terrible non plus, on a les hauts et les bas de chaque couple, Ron ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis que le mariage, mais au final, quand je vois la situation pour demain, je me rend compte que ce ne sont que des futilités. Parce que je suis condamnée. Condamnée à mort à cause d'une maladie rare et pour l'instant incurable.

 _J'ai rêvé de tant de choses  
Que demain soit meilleur qu'hier  
Moins pire qu'aujourd'hui  
A la hauteur de mes prières  
J'étais pleine de rêves  
Avec tant de doutes  
Mais peu de haine  
Mais tout a basculé  
Quand j'ai su que j'étais condamnée_ _  
_

Les médecin m'ont même donné une idée de mon temps de vie restant ; 3 mois.

Je n'ai plus que 3 mois maximum devant moi. Je devrais en pleurer mais je n'y arrive pas. Après tout, j'ai le temps de m'y préparer, et toi aussi mon amour. Te préparer à ce que je te quitte, me préparer à te quitter.

3 mois... Tous mes espoirs d'avoir un bébé s'est envolé le jour où on m'a donné mon temps restant. Tu en a été triste aussi Dray, je le sais, mais tu ne veux pas le montrer pour ne pas me blesser.

 _Je suis des rares personnes  
Qui connaissent leur date de fin  
Désormais je suis comme une prisonnière  
Dans le couloir de la mort_

Tu es tellement merveilleux avec moi depuis que je sais que je n'en ai plus pour bien longtemps ; le Drago Malefoy de Poudlard m'aurait abandonnée, il m'aurait laissée seul avec ma maladie, mais le toi de maintenant mon cœur, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher.

Tu as changé, vraiment changé, et en bien. Tu dis que c'est grâce à moi, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ; bon, d'accord, on a passé 5 ans ensemble et en ces 5 années tu as changé, mais ça n'est pas que grâce à moi ; depuis que la guerre est finie tu es une personne meilleure, et je pense que ta mère y est aussi pour quelque chose.

Si tu entendais mes pensées, tu me dirais de ne pas penser à de telles futilités parce que je vais mourir, que je devrais plutôt me concentrer sur moi-même, faire attention de ne pas me blesser ou autre parce que ça pourrait me conduire à l'hôpital ou pire.

Bon. Tu me dis aussi d'arrêter de travailler, mais je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, quand je suis au travail, que je range les livres ou que je lis des histoires aux petits, j'ai l'impression que ma maladie n'est plus présente, que je perd cet espèce de compte à rebours qui est en permanence au dessus de ma tête, pour me rappeler que ma fin est proche.

Mais souvent depuis que j'ai eu le verdict -et même si tu ne le sais pas- je m'enferme dans la réserve à la libraire et je pleure, que ça soit 5 minutes ou une heure, je pleure, parce que la vie est injuste, parce que c'est sur moi que c'est tombé, pourtant je me le mérite pas !

Toute ma vie j'ai tout fait pour être dans le droit chemin, je... J'ai aidé Harry toute notre scolarité, et l'argent qu'on a eut du Ministère j'en ai donné la plus grande partie à des orphelinats et des associations, alors qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?!

 _Je veux avoir une dernière chance  
Que Dieu révise son jugement  
Mais je n'ai pas le choix  
Obligée de vivre avec ça  
Mais pourquoi  
Je ne le mérite pas_

…

 _POV Drago_

…

La vie est injuste, la vie est cruelle, la vie s'acharne sur la mauvaise personne ! Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter, t'as toujours été gentille, t'as même remit un Mangemort sur le droit chemin, c'est dire, alors pourquoi c'est toi que cette maladie à touché mon amour ? Mais bon, toi tu n'y es pour rien...

 _Personne au monde ne choisit sa vie_

Je voudrais être fort pour toi, je voudrais te montrer que je suis là pour te protéger, je voudrais te rassurer, te dire qu'on pourra vaincre cette maladie mais ça serait mentir. On ne peut pas vaincre cette maladie, parce que même les médecins n'ont pas de cures, alors comment garder espoir ?

Et bien c'est simple, on abandonne. Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Tu vas mourir, tu vas me laisser, et ça me fait mal d'y penser.

Je pleure toutes les nuits mais tu ne le vois pas, parce que je ne veux pas que tu saches que je souffre chaque jour que tu perds un peu de vie.

 _J'avoue que la nuit les larmes noient mes joues  
Quand je repense à ta maladie_

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais te laisser, je ne vais pas t'abandonner au moment où t'as le plus besoin de moi ; on s'est mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et bien je crois que le meilleur a disparu pour laisser place au pire.

Mais c'est pas grave, on doit affronter ça ensemble ; après la guerre, t'as été là pour calmer mes crises d'angoisse, tu m'as rassuré quand je disais que je ne te mérite pas, alors maintenant c'est à moi d'être là pour toi ma belle.

 _Mais à travers cette alliance  
Moi j'ai promis ma présence  
Et, ça pour le meilleur et pour le pire_

Je sais que tu ne veux pas que ça me blesse, que tu ne veux pas que sa me touche que tu sois malade, mais comment le veux-tu ? Je t'aime plus que de raison, et tu es celle de mon bonheur.

Tu m'apportes tellement de joie, tellement de bonheur tu ne peux pas te le figurer.

Je sais que je ne te le dis pas assez, mais je ne suis pas du genre à parler de mes sentiments, mais je t'aime Hermione, et tu es le soleil qui m'apporte la lumière, je ne pourrais être plus heureux qu'avec toi.

 _Mon bonheur est un empire dont tu es la reine  
Où ton sourire a imposé son règne_

Sauf que le soleil faiblit dès la fin d'après midi pour laisser place au vide de la nuit, et bien c'est la même chose avec ta fichue maladie !

Elle te détruit un peu plus chaque jour qui passe, et elle me désespère un peu plus chaque minute, chaque seconde.

Et en plus, plus les jours passent depuis qu'on a eut le verdict, et plus je sens que tu t'éloignes de moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas consciemment, que c'est un réflexe, tu dois te dire qu'en faisant ça tu vas être moins importante pour moi et que je vais moins souffrir quand tu partiras, mais c'est faux, ça ne marche pas, parce que même si tu t'en vas, je t'aimerais Herm', alors arrête ça.

Et puis hier tu m'as dit quelque chose qui m'a brisé le cœur et qui a du fendre le tien ; tu m'as dit qu'après que tu sois partie, tu veux que je refasse ma vie.

Mais comment le veux tu Mione, je n'ai qu'une femme dans mon cœur et c'est toi pour toujours, mais j'aurais pu à la rigueur y avoir le fruit de notre amour.

 _Mais depuis, ma couronne en or vire au gris  
Je perds mon trône quand tu me dis de refaire ma vie_

Quand tu m'as dit ça, on a eut notre première vraie dispute, et depuis tu fais la tête ; je ne comprends pas ça, tu vas mourir Hermione, on devrait profiter de chaque minute qu'il nous reste ensemble !

Mais tu ne dois pas t'en rendre compte de ça, tu dois oublier qu'il te reste à peine trois mois !

Tu vas mourir Hermione est ce que tu comprends ça ! Mourir, décéder, ton cœur ne battra plus, ton cerveau n'enverra plus rien ! Tu sera MORTE Hermione !

Putain... Je suis seul et je m'énerve encore contre toi... mais c'est parce que tu ne comprends pas que je t'aime à en mourir et que tu vas me quitter ! Tu vas me quitter beaucoup trop tôt !

 _Tu sais on dit toujours les meilleurs partent les premiers  
Moi je déteste cette phrase  
Quand je te regarde, je me dis qu'elle est trop vraie_

…

Drago _et_ **Hermione**

Faut que je me calme, que j'arrête de m'énerver, parce que je viens d'entendre la clé dans la porte, faut qu'on parle toi et moi, faut que t'arrête de faire la gueule.

Je me lève de la chambre et je marche jusqu'au salon pour te rejoindre.

Tu m'évites sciemment, comme tu l'as fait ce matin, alors je t'interpelle :

-Hermione ! Arrêtes tes enfantillages s'il te plaît !

 **-Ce ne sont pas des enfantillages ! Je t'ai demandé une chose, une seule ! Une chose qui me fend le cœur rien que d'y penser et toi tu refuses ! C'est ma dernière volonté, on est censé respecter la dernière volonté d'un condamné !**

-Mais j'aurais tout fait Hermione ! C'est juste que ça je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas avoir une autre femme, je t'aime trop pour ça !

- **Mais moi aussi je t'aime, je veux juste que tu sois heureux... je souffle d'une toute petite voix.**

Je m'approche de toi, et je te prends dans mes bras.

-Je ne peut être heureux qu'avec toi ma princesse. Tout ce qui ferrait mon bonheur ça serait que cette maladie disparaisse et qu'on ai un beau bébé toi et moi, un petit bébé qui aurait mes cheveux blonds mais ondulés comme les tiens si tu te coiffes bien, et tes yeux.

 **-Mais on pourra pas, à cause de moi... Excuses moi mon amour.**

-Arrête de t'excuser Hermione c'est pas de ta faute. Allez, chut... calme toi ma belle...

 _Il y a tellement de choses qu'on a pas fait ensemble  
A peine le temps de les crapoter que nos projets sont déjà en cendres  
ces rêves de te voir enceinte sont morts nés  
Je suis papa avec toi ou rien, tu me connais je suis borné  
Alors cesse de me dire pardon  
Tant qu'il nous reste des secondes à vivre on les vivra à fond_

 **Je mets de longues minutes à calmer mes larmes, mais en même temps, comment veux tu que je ne pleure pas Dray ? Je suis condamné à mort et j'ai ruiné ta vie parce que je sais que même si je le veux, tu n'arriveras pas à aimer de nouveau après moi, t'auras peur que ça se reproduise, mais moi je voulais qu'une chose :**

 **- _Mais bébé, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir_**

Je lève les yeux vers elle, j'en suis tellement conscient que c'est tout ce qu'elle veut.

 _-Nan..Nan, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi  
Je ne suis bien qu'avec toi._

 **Je le regarde et lui sourit.**

 **-Moi aussi je ne suis bien qu'avec toi mon amour, mais je vais devoir partir...**

-Tu vas devoir partir c'est vrai mais... _En tout cas, je m'occuperai de toi jusqu'au jour où Gabriel de ses ailes, viendra te recouvrir._

 **-Je sais que tu seras là pour moi, tu me l'a promis en me mettant la bague au doigts** _m_ _ais j'ai peur de partir loin de toi._

On en est conscients, on en est tous les deux conscients, et ça nous rends assez pessimiste je pense, mais il faut accepter la dure réalité ; et apparemment on l'a comprit puisqu'on dit en même temps :

- _Pourtant, un jour il faudra bien partir_

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

A dans quelques secondes pour la deuxième partie ^^

Bizzz Daelyaa


	2. Dernière danse

Bonjour, bonjour

La deuxième partie de ce three-shot

 _Chanson : Dernière Danse de Kyo_

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 _Dernière danse_

…

Elle est malade. Très malade. Mon Hermione est très malade. Une maladie incurable même dansle monde des sorciers, et elle va mourir. Ca me fait mal de dire ça, mais c'est vrai, elle a mourir, la femme de ma vie va mourir. Elle ne mérite pas ça, et je ne veux pas qu'elle me laisse, on a vécu trop de choses ensemble pour qu'elle m'abandonne ! Je... J'ai tout connu avec elle, tout, la joie la peur, la tristesse, le bonheur, l'extase tout ! Je l'ai aimée, je l'ai haï, je l'ai fait rire, je l'ai fait pleuré, je l'ai calmée, j'ai essuyé ses larmes.

 _J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
_

 _Effleuré cent fois son visage  
_

 _J'ai trouvé de l'or  
_

 _Et même quelques étoiles  
_

 _En essuyant ses larmes_

C'est vrai que j'ai tout connu avec elle, vraiment, et surtout l'amour, sentimental certes, mais physique aussi, et l'amour physique avec elle c'était le paradis, l'extase, le Nirvana, vous ne pouvez même pas vous figurez à quel point c'était bon. Je dis bien c'était bon parce que c'est fini maintenant, elle est clouée dans son lit d'hôpital, et des sentiments trop forts pourraient la tuer, mais ce n'est pas grave qu'on ne fasse plus l'amour, parce que je garde tous les souvenirs de sa peau douce et de son odeur envoûtante.

 _J'ai appris par coeur  
_

 _La pureté de ses formes_

 _Parfois, je les dessine encore_

 _Elle fait partie de moi_

Mais puisqu'elle va sûrement mourir très bientôt, il faut que je profite d'elle à fond, parce que ce n'est pas quand elle sera partie que je devrais vouloir la toucher, l'embrasser, la caresser. Alors je la regarde, lui sourit et l'embrasse tendrement, puis contourne le lit pour être du côté des machines auxquelles elle est reliée et lui tends la main

-On danse ?

 _Je veux juste une dernière danse  
_

 _Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
_

 _Un vertige puis le silence  
_

 _Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Elle me fait un petit sourire, puis soupire en répondant :

-Dray... Je ne peux pas tu le sais bien... Je vais me fatiguer et il ne faut pas, il ne me reste plus longtemps alors je ne veux pas risquer de réduire encore l'échéance.

-Allez, s'il te plaît, pas longtemps, et puis je te laisserais te reposer, comme ça on pourra danser un peu plus longtemps, s'il te plaît mon cœur...

Elle soupire.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas te résister ? dit elle en prenant ma main.

Je l'aide à se relever et agrippe sa taille pour la tenir debout et nous fait tourner légèrement pour ne pas que ses fils se débranche.

Elle sourit, je souris, on est bien.

Quand elle ma marche sur le pied elle éclate de rire et je suis heureux ; ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'a pas rit, et pourtant son rire je l'aime presque autant qu'elle.

Je sens qu'elle s'essouffle alors je lui dis :

-Allez, rallonge toi quelques minutes mon ange, on dansera de nouveau après.

Elle accepte et je l'aide à se replacer dans son lit. Une fois cela fait, elle me dit :

-Je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles mon ange.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'un ange... C'est un gardien qui est mort, et... Je ne suis pas encore morte, alors... Trouve autre chose.

Pourquoi mon cœur a si mal tout à coup ? Parce qu'elle dit qu'elle n'est pas **encore** morte ou à cause de toute la tristesse dans sa voix ? Je n'en sais rien, mais en tout cas je suis passé de la joie de ce petit moment avec elle à une douleur inexplicable.

Je soupire en lui disant que c'est d'accord et l'embrasse sur le front ; je sais quelle va se rendormir, le moindre effort physique la fatigue, à cause de sa foutue maladie.

Rapidement elle ferme les yeux, et je me replonge dans nos souvenirs en écoutant son souffle régulier...

On était encore à l'école à Poudlard quand on est tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, et ça s'est fait... Comme ça. Les gens appellent ça le coup de foudre je crois, mais ce n'est pas ça, pour que je tombe amoureux aussi vite et aussi fort d'une fille que je détestais, il faut bien que les dieux s'en soient mêlés.

 _Je l'ai connue trop tôt_ _  
_

 _Mais c'est pas d'ma faute_

 _La flèche a traversé ma peau_

 _C'est une douleur qui se garde_

 _Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

C'était tellement bien de l'aimer elle, tellement bien mais tellement douloureux en même temps, parce que c'était la guerre, que j'étais du côté de vous savez qui et elle de la lumière. Mes parents ont même essayé de nous séparer, et pas de la manière la plus douce qui soit.

Mais en fait tout notre relation elle est construite sur la souffrance, parce qu'avant qu'on soit ensemble je la faisais souffrir par mes mots et par mes gestes, et puis après, au début de notre relation elle avait peur que je me serve d'elle, que je la manipule. Puis il y a eu la guerre, quand elle s'est faite torturer parce qu'on a été découverts. Et enfin il y a eu sa maladie, sa foutue maladie qui lui prend un peu plus de vie chaque jour.

Quand les médecins ont annoncé sa maladie, on a eut mal, et quand ils ont dit qu'elle devait impérativement rester à l'hôpital après qu'elle eut fait un malaise, j'ai vu qu'elle sentait la fin venir et ça m'a fait mal.

 _Mais je connais l'histoire  
_

 _Il est déjà trop tard  
_

 _Dans son regard  
_

 _On peut apercevoir  
_

 _Qu'elle se prépare  
_

 _Au long voyage_

Je reste encore quelques minutes, perdu dans mes souvenirs, puis elle se réveille, pour ce qui doit être la 4ème fois de la journée.

Alors comme précédemment, je lui tends ma main, et lui demande :

-M'accorderiez vous cette danse, belle demoiselle ?

 _Je veux juste une dernière danse  
_

 _Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
_

 _Un vertige puis le silence  
_

 _Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Elle sourit en prenant ma main et je l'aide encore une fois à se lever.

Je glisse ma main gauche sur sa hanche et la colle à moi, puis je commence à bouger, la faisant danser au rythme de mes pas.

Je ne me voile pas la face ; quand je la regarde, je vois bien que bientôt, la Mort l'emportera avec elle. C'est sûre, elle est pâle, elle a des cernes énormes alors qu'elle dort 20 heures par jour, ses joues son creuse et je peux sentir ses côte en la prenant contre moi, et tout ça à cause de sa maladie.

Mais au fond, cette maladie, c'est juste un obstacle de plus, le dernier obstacle, d'accord, mais un obstacle de plus.

Et puis il faut que j'arrête de déprimer un peu ! Je ne pense qu'à du négatif depuis tout à l'heure alors qu'Hermione elle m'apporte tout le contraire, elle me donne le bonheur dont j'ai besoin et jamais je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour ça.

 _Je peux mourir demain  
_

 _Ca n'change rien  
_

 _J'ai reçu de ses mains  
_

 _Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme  
_

 _C'est même trop pour un seul homme_

Elle se met à respirer fort, ça y est, elle fatigue à nouveau.

Je lui fait un petit sourire en lui disant qu'on reprendra un peu plus tard. Je l'allonge à nouveau et elle me dit :

-J'en ai vraiment marre de cette maladie...

-Moi aussi mon amour, mais on ne peut rien faire, juste essayer de te garder le plus longtemps possible, alors repose toi.

-Hum... A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure. je souris.

Ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment là, c'est qu'il n'y aura pas de ''Tout à l'heure''.

Ce que je ne savais pas non plus, c'était que la machine qui enregistrait ses battements de cœur avait été débranchée pendant qu'on dansait, et que donc son ''bip...bip'' ne pourrait plus m'indiquer si elle est toujours en vie, et qu'un bip prolongé ne pourrait me dire qu'elle a perdu la vie.

Sauf que quand au bout de plusieurs heures elle ne se réveillait pas je me suis inquiété, et encore plus quand des médecins sont entrés dans la chambre à la hâte.

Je les ai regardés et la médicomage qui soignant Hermione m'a dit :

-Monsieur Malefoy sortez ! Tout de suite !

Je n'ai pas comprit pour quoi sur le moment, mais je l'ai fait.

En fait, je ne l'ai comprit que quand j'ai tourné la tête vers elle une dernière fois en m'en allant et que j'ai vu que la machine de ses battements de cœur ne laissait plus voir qu'une longue ligne...

 _Je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire  
_

 _Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire  
_

 _Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie_

Dans le couloir, je m'écroule contre un mur, et je sens des larmes monter à mes yeux ; je n'ai pas pleuré souvent dans ma vie, mais là je ne pensais qu'à ça, il fallait que j'évacue ma tristesse, ma tristesse d'avoir laisser Hermione mourir sans même m'en rendre compte, de ne même pas lui avoir dit ''Je t'aime'' avant qu'elle parte.

J'ai si mal...

Je laisse enfin couler une larme en me disant que je ne voulais pas grand chose, juste... Une dernière danse...

 _Je veux juste une dernière danse  
_

 _Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
_

 _Un vertige puis le silence  
_

 _Je veux juste une dernière danse_

* * *

Vuala, vuala est ce que c'était pas trop nul ?

Dans quelques minutes la suite et fin ^^

Bizzz Daelyaa


	3. Comment vivre sans toi ?

Bonjour,

Et v'la la dernière partie de cette micro histoire toute en chanson !

 _Chanson : Comment vivre sans toi ? Caroline Costa_

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Comment vivre sans toi ?

…

 _POV Drago_

…

Ma princesse... Ca y est... la Mort est venue te chercher, tu m'as quitté... Ca fait tellement mal... Pourtant je m'y préparais, depuis 2 mois je savais que t'allais mourir, mais que ça arrive vraiment c'est tellement plus dur !

Et en plus j'étais avec toi, je t'ai laissé mourir sans rien dire, sans rien faire, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte ! Je n'ai même pas réalisé que la vie te quittait !

On a espéré pourtant, on a espéré que les médecins trouvent un moyen de te soigner, mais finalement, d'avoir espéré j'ai encore plus mal.

 _Je ne trouve plus les mots  
Pour te parler de mon cœur  
L'espoir n'est plus qu'un tombeau  
Où l'on enterre le bonheur_

Tu es morte. Les autres ont pleuré quand ils l'ont su, mais ce n'est rien comparé à moi, j'ai... J'ai vraiment été détruit, je ne pourrais sûrement pas figurer à quel point ça fait mal.

Je suis comme... Un oiseau sans ailes, un arbre en hiver, une fleur aux pétales fanés... Je ne suis plus... Rien en fait.

 _Tout les pétales de ma vie  
Se sont fanés aujourd'hui_

Je ne suis plus rien et je n'ai plus rien... Je ne t'ai plus toi... Il me reste seulement... Nos photos et ma mémoire pour me souvenir de toi, un souvenir douloureux et tellement heureux en même temps.

Je voudrais tellement que tu reviennes... Mais le souhaiter ne changera rien, la vie est comme ça, la mort aussi.

 _Restent nos souvenirs d'hier  
et pour ce jour nos prières_

Je ne me pose plus qu'une question depuis que tu es partie mon cœur, une question toute simple :

 _Mais comment vivre sans toi  
Si tu n'es plus là_

Tu me manques tellement... L'appart est si vide sans toi. J'ai froid le soir quand je me couche parce que t'es plus là pour que je te prenne dans mes bras... Quand j'en parle à Pansy, elle me dit que quand t'étais à l'hôpital on ne dormait pas ensemble et que je ne faisait pas cette comédie, mais elle n'y comprend rien ; il y a une différence entre se coucher seul en se disant que sa femme dort paisiblement de son côté et se coucher seul en pensant que son âme sœur ne pourra plus jamais vous rejoindre c'est totalement différent. Et puis même la nuit, je me tourne dans le lit, je te cherche mais t'es plus là, et tu seras plus jamais là

 _Mon cœur te cherche  
Mais mes yeux ne te trouvent pas_

Et le matin aussi, quand je me réveille c'est plus pareil, avant je me levais et j'avais une raison de le faire, parce qu'après le boulot j'allais te rendre visite alors que maintenant, pourquoi me lèverais-je ?Je n'ai plus de raison de me lever, et même plus de raison de vivre.

Je pourrais mourir pour toi, vendre mon âme pour te faire revenir ou au moins te rejoindre !

 _Mais comment vivre sans toi  
Si tu n'es plus là  
Qu'on prenne mon âme  
Mais crois-moi je ne t'oublierai pas_

Depuis que tu es... partie, je ne suis allé qu'une fois chez Potter, parce que ces connards que son tes amis et qui auraient pu être les miens ne comprennent pas que ma douleur est différente de la leur, qu'à moi on m'a arraché une partie de mon âme et qu'on a brisé mon cœur.

Ils ne comprennent pas que les entendre dire ''Vous étiez un beau couple'', '' Vous vous aimiez'' ça me fait mal, parce qu'ils parlent de notre relation au passé alors que pour moi, tu es mon passé, mon futur et mon avenir quand bien même tu n'es plus là pour vivre avec moi matériellement disons.

 _Qu'on parle de nous au passé  
Je ne peux pas l'accepter_

Mais moi je sais que t'es encore là, je te sens parfois près de moi ; les gens me prennent pour un fou mais c'est vrai ! Je sais que tu es avec moi, que tu veilles sur moi, des fois je sens ta main se poser sur mon épaule en un délicat coup de vent. Je sais que ce n'est pas que du vent ! Que c'est vraiment toi ! Que ton fantôme est avec moi mon amour ! Fais moi un signe, prouve moi que j'ai raison princesse ! _  
_

 _Je te ressens près de moi  
Mais les gens ne te voient pas_

 _J'ai tellement froid recouvre moi_

Et puis je ne fais pas que te sentir, je t'entends aussi, je te le jure ! Des fois quand je fais des trucs qui ne t'auraient pas plus j'entends ta voix qui me dit de ne pas le faire, et quand j'ai voulu faire une ''grosse bêtise'' t'étais là aussi, tu m'as dit que te rejoindre ne m'amènerais à rien, que je dois continuer de vivre et qu'on se retrouvera, mais quand il le faudra.

 _J'entends ta voix  
Mais elle n'se voit pas_

Mais même si je t'entends, même si je te vois, j'ai besoin de toi mon cœur, j'ai besoin que tu me prennes la main, que tu me dises que ça va aller, que tout cela n'était un mauvais cauchemar et que quand je vais me réveiller tu seras auprès de moi, et sans cette maladie qui a prit te vie.

 _Donne-moi la main  
Sans toi je ne suis plus rien_

Allez mon amour pince moi, frappe, moi fais moi mal mais reviens princesse, j'ai tant besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu reviennes, mais j'ai surtout besoin qu'on réponde à ma question :

 _Mais comment vivre sans toi  
Si tu n'es plus là  
mon coeur te cherche  
mais mes yeux ne te trouvent pas  
Mais comment vivre sans toi  
Si tu n'es plus là  
Qu'on prenne mon âme  
Mais crois-moi je ne t'oublierai pas_

Donne moi espoir ma belle, parce que je l'ai définitivement perdu ce sentiment, alors redonne le moi, redonne moi l'espoir de vivre, l'espoir de ne pas tout abandonner. Redonne moi le bonheur, la joie, comme au temps ou tu étais encore là, j'ai tellement besoin de toi !

 _Je cherche l'espoir qui m'aidera à vaincre ce destin  
Je cherche au loin le paysage heureux que tu n'as pas_

Hermione j'suis là ! Hermione j't'attends ! Hermione j'ai mal ! Hermione j'ai besoin de toi ! Hermione reviens moi ! Hermione aime moi ! Hermione sèche mes larmes ! Hermione redonne moi le sourire ! Hermione prends moi dans tes bras ! Hermione embrasse moi ! Hermione reviens moi...

 _Je pleure, tu me vois pas  
Je t'appelle, tu m'entends pas  
Je t'aime, J'ai besoin de toi  
Je t'en prie, reviens vers moi_

Allez ma princesse tu peux bien faire tout ça, rend moi ma couronne, mon trône, mon empire, celui auquel je veillais quand t'étais là, mon empire, mon royaume, ma joie c'était toi, et maintenant, je me demande :

 _Mais comment vivre sans toi  
Si tu n'es plus là  
mon coeur te cherche  
mais mes yeux ne te trouvent pas_

Je t'en prie Hermione, réponds à mon appel, j'ai tant besoin de toi... Rejoins moi ou c'est moi qui te rejoins, et cette fois, tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de faire ''une grosse bêtise''.

Je souffre trop pour rester dans ce monde sans toi, alors désolé d'avance pour ce que je vais faire, mais j'ai enfin trouvé la réponse à ma question et elle est simple ; je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

A tout de suite ma princesse.

Je t'aime.

* * *

Vuala, vuala.

Bon, elle est assez funeste cette p'tite histoire quand même, non ?

En tout cas moi j'l'aime bien.

Bizzz, votre dévouée Daelyaa


End file.
